The present invention relates generally to antenna beam pointing systems and more specifically to an antenna beam pointing system part of a satellite terminal that can autonomously point from cold start to any low earth orbit satellite within view in a satellite constellation, using the satellite orbital equations of motion and the terminal position, and that can track such a satellite subsequently, using these equations or in conjunction with a tracking signal.
Current methods rely primarily on ephemeris readings, satellite search, and subsequent tracking of the satellite with a tracking signal, such as a beacon, or other correlating signal. Initial acquisition of the satellite in view from cold start using these methods can take too long. The present invention is capable of pointing to the satellite and acquire it within one second.